


Memories of a Another Place

by Tezca



Category: Country Music RPF
Genre: Alien AU, Alternate Universe - Aliens, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 08:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,682
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13700844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tezca/pseuds/Tezca
Summary: Willie feels the world is off and dreams of a man that seemingly doesn't exist.  He wants to correct this, only thing is he seems to be the only one that catches that vibe.





	Memories of a Another Place

**Author's Note:**

> I legitimately got inspired to write this fic by something Tyler Coe said in the finale of season one of his country music history podcast. It was about Ralph Mooney, a steel guitar player and how we would still be talking about him and whatnot if Waylon Jennings was never even born. Out came this fic lol which I just ended up tweaking the idea a bit but still was inspired.

It was a warm, sunny but average day in the life of Merle Haggard, that is to say average for a musician. Not so much for the regular folks out there with non musician type jobs. He was at his house trying to hash out another song. Another one of those cheating songs country music was so stereotypically known for. It was a particularly tough spot, he wanted to finish it but he had quite the writer’s block on this. Kinda ironic the person who had been called the poet of the common man would have a bit of trouble here. 

He decided maybe a break was in order, take a few hours off watching tv or something then come back to it later. He heard that can help getting over a writer’s block. Take a break and then only then will he’ll figure out a solution to the second verse he was trying to write. Even successful songwriters like him are still human and run into the same pitfalls as any other kind of writer does. He sure as hell wasn't an exemption.

He put down the pad and pencil besides him on the couch, his guitar still leaned up against the sofa at a spot next to him. He grabbed the remote and took a relaxed sign when there was a sudden rapid knocking at the door. That admittedly was a good distraction as any so he got up and made the trek to the door. 

He opened the door and was only a little surprised to see Willie. He thought he was currently on tour, “I thought you was supposed to be on tour right now?” Merle wondered out loud. He took a look at Willie, he didn’t look too good. Oh he looked well enough already physically, but his demeanor was a little uncharacteristically tensed and frantic. Like something was heavily on his mind. Maybe he couldn't find a joint to smoke and he was asking him if he had any.

“I got an unexpected short break, venue canceled on us. Listen I need to ask you something.” Willie dismissed then stated seriously. Merle had let him inside and closed the door. 

“Sure….you don’t look too good.” Merle commented. His friend didn’t seem to pick up on his comment as he came out with his question, “You believe in aliens right?” Merle nodded but he was confused as to where Willie was going with this. It was kinda an open secret, or open fact really, in the country music world that Merle was into aliens and all that. He is known to jump to them as the reason for something strange and inexplicable. Willie not so much (though to his credit he isn’t an obnoxious asshole about it).

“Yeah why?” Merle’s eyes widen and made a semi soft gasp and gently gripped his shoulders, “Were you visited by actual aliens?”

“What!? No that ain’t it. I needed to ask cause you’re the only person with the remote chance of taking me seriously.” Willie sincerely explained. Merle stood there for a second as he faced Willie. He was curious as to what Willie could tell him, must’ve been something that sounded completely far fetched to the usual person.

“I feel something is wrong with this here world. Like this world isn’t meant to be completely like how everything is. And no I ain’t high this time.” Willie clarified as an addendum.

“I would’ve been able to tell cause you’d have a cloud of smoke otherwise.” Merle laughed casually. He was glad that even when he was this tensed up and concerned about something, Willie was still his easy going self. He laughed for a second cause that part was true, “So what do you mean by that exactly? The world’s been fucked up since forever Willie.”

“That’s not what I meant. I mean more like someone is missing. Someone that should’ve damn well existed. Someone that is important enough to change country music in someway or another.” He explained carefully. For almost a month now Willie have been having the strangest vibes that something was off, an unfillable void that was meant to be filled. And it wasn’t in the usual metaphorical sense of finding your one true love. It was more that someone isn’t physically here as a real person and it caused everything to be wrong. The country music landscape, the timeline for said genre and even in his own personal timeline. Willie felt like something had happened but he couldn’t pinpoint what it was exactly.

He even had dreams of a different world where this mysterious man existed and everything just felt right. He was even close with this guy, closer than brothers and it was the same vice versa. They would meet up and write songs, other times they were just hang out together filled with kisses and various moments of cuddling. He was always disappointed to wake up from those kinda dreams, “I can’t tell Kris or Bocephus this, they’ll just think I decided to try honey sliders or something.”

“Have you tried them?” Merle absentmindedly asked. 

“Once at Rusty’s place but that ain’t the point.” Willie paused to take a breath and to composed himself. How the hell does he even explain this in a coherent matter, “Even the way country music is right now feels wrong.”

By the last sentence Willie referred to the fact that the Outlaw Movement was slower going than it should’ve been. It should’ve came into more prominence in the 70s and 80s with a bang instead of a whisper, “Country music seems to be moving along just fine.” Merle didn’t air it but he was inwardly glad Willie came to him with this. Kris and Bocephus would’ve likely thought Willie’s mind permanently baked. Or that he needed some kind of help. Probably both and Willie was right, he was open minded enough.

Plus he knew Willie was mentally healthy as far as having no deliberating issues. And he would never lie and make up something like this.. 

What if this was caused by aliens somehow? That was a question that suddenly flashed in his mind. But he very much knew better than to open his mouth on that. Merle and Willie by now had walked over to the couch to sit, “The Outlaw movement should’ve been bigger than hell in the mainstream. And Bocephus shouldn’t be the one that started it all Merle!” Willie inadvertently blurted out. An awkward few seconds filled the air just now and Willie just caught what he just said, “Ok that came out wrong....”

Merle laughed and nodded with a smile, “That did yeah.” They were glad they were the only ones here, “That would be fighting words for him.”

Willie paused and glanced at the pencil and pad. He took both and started to draw a rough sketch of the man from his dreams. It was weird, any other dreams Willie would most likely forget but these he still remembers vividly enough. He drew a stick figure with long hair and a beard, “I’ve been having dreams too for a few weeks. Dreams of this fella who done looked like this,” Willie showed the drawing to Merle, “He was tall dark and handsome. He had a hat on too”

“Was there a name to this guy? In your dreams I mean.” Merle asked. 

“No, I dunno. He just looks like Alan Rickman in one of them Robin Hood movies, but with a Texan accent.”

Merle was silent afterwards and a part of Willie ended up thinking that his friend here was rethinking his sanity. In truth it did sounded pretty damn crazy. What kind of proof does he have anyways outside of his never ending dreams about the guy and what should’ve happened. He also wanted to go look for some proof just to confirm he was right.

After what felt like a day or two, Merle spoke up. It had only been one or two minute but the silence was making Willie a bit anxious, “Was there anything else about him?” 

“Just that he spearheaded the Outlaw movement.” Willie said. There wasn’t much else sadly that he could go by. He didn’t even know where to even begin to look for some evidence. 

“That’s cool. Umm before we jump to the alien conclusion…” Merle started. Of course that was the only cause of this he wanted to say. But he knew that wasn’t the most rational thing to jump to. But the problem was he wasn’t sure what the rational cause could be out of some mental issue going on, “You...are you sure you don’t have any…” Merle tried to continue but was cut off.

Seemed like Willie had a feeling what he was about to ask and couldn’t help but roll his eyes a little bit, “No I don’t have any hidden mental problems.”

“Then I say it’s definitely aliens.”

“Merle…” Willie just sighed. He had known he was gonna day that theory sooner than later. He just expected it to be a little sooner. Although if he was real honest now he kinda wondered if something beyond a human capability was behind this. But the majority of him felt like there was a good reason for this. There has to be right? 

….Right?  
______________________

Willie didn’t think too much on the alien theory, but he did knew in the two and a half weeks since he told Merle the dreams have not let up. He would dream of a tall man dressed in black with a similarly colored hat. He can play a guitar and sing a voice that was so rich and deep it gave him shivers. The good kind. The kind that heated up his whole body. He dreamt of chocolate eyes and dark hair that looked just plain gorgeous. Willie would wake up more times feeling a little aroused than he cared to admit. 

Willie felt like needed to tell Merle so he reached to the landline on the table beside him. He grabbed the phone and dialed the number. Merle’s voice came through a few seconds later, “Hey Merle.”

“Hey you still having them dreams?” Merle was currently in nothing but his bathrobe and boxers. He was in the kitchen getting breakfast when he heard the phone ring. This was the last day before he went back on the road for another set of shows.

“Yeah and I learned something else.”

“He’s big of a pothead as you are?” Merle lightly laughed.

“No Merle. I have an attraction to him.”

That was also no top secret in Nashville either that Willie was bi, “Oh…well dreams can be weird like that. Nothing wrong with that. I once dreamt I was married to Johnny Cash for some damn reason.” That was a funny image that made Willie chuckled. 

There is something to be said for having a supportive friend. Especially with something as strange as this, “Thing is Johnny exists. Alan Jr doesn’t.”

“Alan Jr?” 

“Uh that's what I’m calling him for now until i find out otherwise.” Willie explained as he sighed softly into the phone, “And this ain’t the first time I felt it either. It would happen with just about every dream I have with him in it.”

“Since this began or since you’ve been at my house?” Merle was curious. Willie can hear the sounds of his friend getting a bowl and cereal being poured. 

“The latter.”

“Well either way you know the only solution to this is to write a song. This can be your next country hit. Hell you already got a title, ‘Alan’.”

“People might think it’s about Alan Jackson. He’s tall, light and handsome, keyword is light. He ain’t my type.” Though Merle was right, he should write a song as it’ll probably help. Plus it can't be good to keep all this emotions bottled up for too long anyways. It’ll be cathartic to get it out in some form or another.

“So tall and dark guys who look like Alan Rickman are. Got it, now I know for next time I want to set you up on a blind date.” Merle teased, “British accent or no?”

Willie chuckled along and conceded to his idea, “Doesn’t matter. I can try and write a song about it.”

“You’re performing in the Littlefield Music Festival right? You can sing the song there as a bit of a test run before you make it official.”

Why did the the word Littlefield feel familiar to him? And Merle suggestion did sounded like a good idea, “It can be a little surprise song for the fans.” He continued.

“And just to not make you feel alone with this, I’ll do the same with the song I’m currently writing. It would be a double treat for everyone!”

“You’re still working on that song?” Willie reacted with feigned bewilderment followed by a laugh.

“Ha ha. I’ll get it done Willie. I’ll see you in a few days then.” Merle said and the two hung up.   
_________________

Nothing too eventful happened in between the phone call and when he arrived at Littlefield. Just the usual dreams and the off feeling he had. Actually now that he thought about it the feeling grew more intense ever since his tour bus had rode into the town just a few minutes prior. That was an interesting development but it didn’t helped at all. He didn’t want to be distracted while he was up on stage singing.

He stood outside as he looked at the town and decided smoking a joint is definitely much needed now. So he headed right back to take a little smoke break. His sister and band were off doing a little sightseeing before everything began. Of course the festival was gonna be a small since it is the first year for them. It was gonna last the entirety of the afternoon today. Merle’s tour bus was nearby and had arrived before he did so it didn’t surprised Willie when he heard footsteps coming up the entrance.

“Hey Willie. Ready for today?.” Merle had on an happy smile.

“Trying to be ready.” Willie honestly answered as he took a hit and exhaled smoke, “I feel that wrongness even more now. Something about this town is doing it. Probably a connection to Alan Jr.”

“Maybe it means this guy was abducted by aliens here.”

“Or maybe there’s no aliens and I’m just going nuts.” Willie pointed out with a casual shrug.

“Nah you’re not. If you was than I wouldn’t be saying maybe it was aliens.”

“And you think they are still the logical reason for this?” 

“What else can it be Willie?” Merle stated. If Willie didn’t have some kind of delusional disorder then what else can it be but little grey men with huge eyes.

Willie felt slightly annoyed, not everything had to do with aliens. He kinda wished Merle understood that right now. A part of him was still curious but he dismissed it. At least for right now, “Let’s just go and get something to eat.”

Merle thought that was a good idea so he two stepped off and looked for a place to eat. They didn’t go too far before Willie felt an unexpected searing headache followed by images in his mind. Images of the town and everything was the same except there was a sign just outside. A sign that proclaimed the town to be the birthplace of Waylon Jennings. The name was new. Merle quickly caught Willie as his friend closed his eyes. No one else was around at the moment so that was good. 

Willie opened his eyes and he saw Merle’s worried look on his face. Willie got back up steady on his feet, “I think I had one of them visions.”

“Really?” 

“Yeah, there’s supposed to be a sign...er you saw that sign that says ‘Welcome to Littlefield’?” Merle nodded and Willie continued, “There’s supposed to be another one saying it’s the home of Waylon Jennings.”

“Oh hey you got a name. That’s good.”

Willie did agreed with that part, “Yeah. Obviously this town and this Waylon fella are connected.”

“I’m getting a theory…”

“If It has to do with aliens I’m gonna smack you.” Willie gave him a look.

“Theory retracted.” 

Willie’s curiosity however got the best of him in the middle of eating a short time later. The two had found a small diner with various country songs that were played overhead. So far they heard two of his songs and one of Merle’s. Willie gave a small sigh, “I take back what I said earlier, what’s your theory?” Willie braced himself for whatever alien move cliched theory he might have.

“So you believe in aliens too?”

“No but I’m curious enough.” Willie confessed. 

Merle got right into it with an energetic on his face, “Alright. I don’t have a detailed theory but given your dreams and how wrong you think everything is, maybe aliens abducted this Waylon guy and performed a mind wipe on us all.” 

Willie stared at him for a second, not really feel on board with his theory, “Or maybe I’m a late bloomer to being psychic.”

“Don’t visions tend to be about things in this world?” Merle pointed out and Willie paused to think about it.

Merle did have a point, from all the stories he heard about Loretta Lynn having premonitions and whatnot with something about her family, having a vision about a completely separate Earth didn’t seem to be a part of that. Still perhaps he could ask Loretta, or maybe not. He didn’t know what to do.

“I don’t know but that sounds about right.”

“You can ask Loretta.”

Willie shook his head, “I want to keep this as quiet as possible.”

“You don’t have to tell her the whole story. Just make up something believable.”

Willie thought on what he just said. He did wanted to know and he is pretty much set on this explanation. It seemed the most logical. So here they were at a payphone nearby. Willie put in a quarter and punched in Loretta’s number. Merle stood inside next to him. 

Willie put his hand in his jean pocket as he heard Loretta’s voice come over the line, “Hey Loretta.

“Oh hey there Willie! It’s been a while since we talked. How are you?”

“Doing fine Miss Loretta, me and Merle are getting ready for the show today.”

“Oh that’s wonderful! I’m having a day or two off from singing. Listen do you want to do a duet with me? I was writing this here one song and it don’t sound right with just me singing it.”

“Oh uhh sure we can do that. I would love to do that. Loretta I got a question that I reckon you might be able to help with.” Willie went straight to the point.

“Sure! What do you want to know?”

“Uhh what are premonitions exactly? I’m fairly sure I’m just having real vivid dreams to the point my mind is playing tricks on me but I realize I ain’t sure what the limits on them.”

“What kinda premonitions you think you’re havin’?”

“That the world is wrongly different. Like someone is missing kinda different.”

“Shoot that would be an interesting’ one. But I think you might just be confusing vivid dreams with premonitions. They are usually just suppose to be about things that just happened or about to happen in the near future. How long you’ve been havin’ them?” Loretta replied in her unique Kentuckian accent.

“Little over a month now.”

A brief silence filled the line before Loretta spoke, “That’s a persistent vivid dream.”

Willie laughed with a smile, “You’re telling me.”

“Honestly now you got me dadgum curious to do some lookin’. Dang it Willie Nelson.”

Willie laughed more brightly. It was always enjoyable to talk to Loretta, “Well I ain’t stopping you from finding out for your own curiosity.”

“Haha I’ll let you know if I find anythin’. But it's probably a vivid dream. And don’t feel bad about that, sometimes it hard to tell. I’ve done that once a couple years back.”

“I like to hear that story.”

“And feel free to ask me any other questions about that kinda stuff. I never really had anyone ask me about psychic stuff outside my own family.”

“Will do. Thanks Loretta.” Willie said with a smile before he hung up. He paused then faced Merle, “She think it may just be a vivid dream.” Willie informed him in a more satisfactory tone as they walked out of the booth. 

Willie seemed to settle with that answer so Merle didn’t bring up aliens again. It did sounded like a plausible explanation as any to him. Both that and the alien theory. Ok maybe not the alien thing to most people but it was just as much of a valid reason as any. So the day went on and Merle didn’t think about Willie’s problem too much until he suddenly felt hands pushing him into a secluded area of the festival towards the end of the show. He was in his way back to his tour bus.

By now both of them had finished and Willie felt right to decided to debut the song earlier. It was cathartic to him and everybody seemed to love it. He thought that was the ticket, but at the same time he can’t completely shake off the feeling of how everything was wrong. It still persisted enough to bring up red flags about everything.

“I’m still getting that weird feeling. I can’t forget it. Even with knowing Loretta’s answer. And logically they should just be vivid dreams that somehow tapped into my long held preference for a good looking man.”

“It could be more than a dream then. Maybe-”

Willie got the feeling he was gonna mention aliens again so he pointed a finger in his face and nip it in the bud before he said it, “Shut it Merle.”

Merle kept on though, “Willie you can’t ignore the possibility at least! This Waylon guy is probably calling out to you for help. Are you gonna let him rot away in a cell while he gets experimented on by grey aliens inside a silver ufo?!”

“You been watching too many sci fi movies.” Willie quipped a bit out of getting a little annoyed again. He paused then sighed apologetically, “I’m sorry Merle I’m not trying to be close minded here but I think there may be a more plausible reason for this.” Willie sincerely stated.

“Like you possibly got too stoned or something?”

“If my mind was already baked enough to have this happen then it would’ve happened years ago.”

Merle can’t really argue with that, “True.” The two started to head towards their respective tour buses. They walked in a comfortable silence up until they were at the point of divergence when Merle turned to face Willie, “Feel free to call me in the middle of the night about those dreams if you want to.” He offered. 

Willie smiled graciously, ‘“I will, thanks Merle.’ The two split and they were headed towards different shows. Willie eventually fell asleep after watching a late night tv movie.

And true to his world he found himself at 2am up after another one of those dreams. In it he and Waylon were kissing as they felt each other up. It was a sex dream apparently, that was new. At least in regards to this situation, he had unrelated sex dreams before. He woke up feeling hot and flustered. This was strange in a way. Does this mean he was falling in love with a non existence guy? That was of course if he was to take the lucid dream reasoning behind this. But on the other hand the dream had felt so right. Like this was how life was meant to be for him. His personal, romantic life that is, everything else seemed to be the same. 

It felt pretty damn weird to start falling in love with an seemingly imaginary guy.

He got out of his bed and immediately went to the phone down the hall from the back bedroom. Merle was asleep when he heard the phone rang. He wasn’t annoyed or anything since he knew what he said earlier to him. Something new might have happened in his dreams. Maybe he saw Waylon in a cage on board some alien spacecraft in some distance part of the galaxy. He sorta hoped that would be the case as that would prove to Willie once and for all that aliens exist and they have to rescue Waylon.

“Hey Willie. Had one of those dreams again? Wait you’ve been having them quite a bit ignore that.” Merle corrected himself.

‘I think I’m falling in love with him! It was more of a sex dream version of the dreams I’ve been having Merle.”

‘Ok that was definitely new Merle thought, “Maybe that’s your mind’s way of saying you have a closeted crush on Alan Rickman.’ Merle joked casually. He was still taking Willie seriously on this. He just figured why not try and lighten the mood a bit. 

“I don’t even know anymore. All I know is it felt so real and...and so right. I think I was his boyfriend.”

“Or maybe a booty call ha.”

“Merle!” Willie did think that was funny but he felt like he wasn’t entirely in the mood right now to laugh.

“Sorry sorry. Um I’m good continue.” Merle felt a little awkward about it but he quickly bounced back from it.

“It felt more than an one night stand. We lived on Brentwood in Nashville and things was great. We had steamy sex then I woke up.”

“Well I...I guess there ain’t no harm in this as long as it doesn’t get unhealthy.” 

“Right. But that world I keep dreaming of still feels like....like that is the correct universe instead of this.”

“Maybe it is and I was right.”

Willie sighed, he still felt too tired to rebuff the alien theory Merle still had, “I’m going back to bed.” 

“I should too, I think I stayed up too late.” 

Merle and Willie said their good nights and hung up. Wille ended up not going to bed as he stared up at the ceiling of the bus. The wheels rumpled on underneath him and he couldn’t help but think of the man. He felt arousal started to creep up soon after he started thinking about Waylon again. He felt it swell up the longer his mind was on him and he soon decided to pleasure himself right now under the covers. He wished that world was this one right now and he imagined Waylon topping him. He imagined him rubbing his hands all over him. His smooth hands that ran over his arms and down further like an expert. Like if he was very much experienced in the ways of sex and love. 

Soon it was morning and he woke up again to disappointment that he was alone in bed. Willie wished he had some definite answers to what was going on.   
_____________________

This time it wasn’t Willie who called Merle in the late hours of the night/early morning like he had the past few times. He woke up to the phone ringing from his nightstand in the back room of the bus. He looked over and noticed the time on the clock said 4 am. He picked up the phone and laid back on his side as Merle’s voice crackled through the phone line.

“Hey sorry to wake you up this early Willie but I have to tell you this right now. You remember that theory I told you a week ago?”

Willie rolled his eyes a bit but otherwise didn’t show any annoyed tone. Instead he opted for a light deadpanned tone, “I think sleeping is a higher priority than aliens right now.”

“Just hear me out. I told you that I think aliens abducted Waylon right? I got to think as to why you’re still having those dreams and feeling everything is fucked up.”

“Alright, I’m listening.”

“Great. I think what happened is the evil aliens performed some kinda mindwipe on us all in order to get us to forget Waylon. But Waylon somehow managed to send a help call to you in the form of what you’re having. You and Waylon were dating in the other world so it would make sense why he asking you specifically for help!”

Willie had to take a few seconds of silence to process the info. It did make sense or well the majority did. He just thought of one key thing that nullified the theory, “I can think of one flaw with that Merle if that was the case then I would be dreaming of where he was trapped and the location of his cell.”

Merle sounded a little disappointed, “Oh...yeah that would make sense too.”

“But it’s a good theory. If you ever feel like writing a story well there’s your plot.” Willie didn’t mean to make his friend feel bad so he added some sincere encouragement. It did sounded like a good premise for a novel truth be told.

“That’s true yeah. I’ll let you get back to sleep. I’ll talk to you later bye.’ Willie said before he hung up. He turned to lay with his back down on the bed. He didn’t really feel like he could go back to sleep as he started thinking about Merle’s theory. What if he was right someone and his boyfriend in another world was trapped somewhere in space. He would feel like a horrible person if that was the case cause here he was not really buying the theory as much Merle was.

And even if he did wanted to go to sleep he couldn’t as the phone rang again 10 minutes later. He picked it up and his first guess was that Merle called him again with an another alien based theory. This isn’t his idea of ‘talk to you later’.

“Merle if this is…” Willie started with a light sigh but was cut off by the unmistakable voice of Loretta. And one would have to be an idiot to confuse Merle and Loretta.

“I think there’s some validity to your dreams! Loretta immediately announced. Well there was no way in hell Willie can go back to sleep now.

“What?! What do you mean?”

“I’m somehow gettin’ the feelin’ this world ain’t right. And this all started ever since Doo wanted to buy this stupid house. I told him I didn’t want to buy it. I felt a weird vibe the instance when we done came to look at this place. But that gosh darned idiot husband of mine wouldn’t listen to me.”

House? Willie’s mind had picked up on that word. Like it was an important key to unlocking the answer to the universe, “Are you saying you and Doo bought the house in Brentwood?”

“It was Doo’s idea. He thought he would be nice to a place in Nashville to stay when I’m working on an album and all.”

“Oh and you’ve been getting those weird vibes since?”

“Yep for about a week. I even...I don’t know if it’s just the usual ghosts or if it has any connection to what you’re having….I just thought of you when I done picked up the vibe. Would you mind telling me more about your dreams?”

“Sure umm the gist if it is it’s a different world where this tall, dark handsome guy named Waylon existed. Everything was different in Nashville and he was considered the father of Outlaw country.” Willie explained and there was an anxious silence that followed. A few seconds passed and it felt like a hour to him.

“Did Waylon have a beard?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m seeing a ghost that done fits the description.”

Well this was certainly breaking news and it caused Willie to immediately sit up. Loretta continued and he listened with apt attention, “Or well he looks like a ghost but with everything you done told me already…”

“It’s like the two worlds are somehow intersecting at that house?” Willie guessed. 

“Yeah somethin’ like that. Your guy has on a black vest and longish hair.”

“That sounds like him.” Willie would have to make sure not to get too uncharacteristically annoyed if Merle’s alien theory turned out to be correct. He was pretty confident though, it was just Merle would be in the complete right to say ‘I told you so!’ in his face. That part wasn’t gonna keep him from feeling exasperated, “Is he able to see you or…”

“I’m not entirely sure on that.” Loretta replied. She stood in the living room while she stared at a transparent Waylon going about his business at the house as he walked in and out of thin air sporadically, “I’m watching him goin’ everywhere here, sometimes I can see him and other time I don’t.”

“I told Merle about all of this when it all started.” Might as well let her know since it was only fair. He knew Loretta could keep this a secret as much as the resident alien fanboy can. She kept her eyes on Waylon as she talked to Willie.

“Oh you did?”

“Yeah I reckoned his first thought wouldn’t be to throw me in the crazy house.” Willie casually laughed before he continued, “He thinks aliens are the reason this is going on. He just called me earlier saying the aliens put some kinda mindwipe on us to forget Waylon ever existed. I guess my dreams ain’t just vivid after all…” Willie added as an afterthought.

“There could be some truth to Merle’s theory. Not about the alien part but the making us forget part….whoever done it might’ve done it in a psychic kinda way. I mean how else am I picking up this weird vibe.”

“I wouldn’t know, I ain’t psychic. Or maybe I’m just a late bloomer.”

“No I reckon this is different. Premonitions are when something bad that is about to happen. Your dreams been goin’ on for months and nothing bad haven’t come to reality. I think I’m getting a glimpse of the correct world Willie.”

“Sounds like it.”

“This house could be the weakest point to whatever keeping us in the wrong world.” Loretta guessed really based on her most educated one and she was going to say something but it immediately faded away. She felt her breath get caught as she noticed Waylon looked straight at her. She was about to say something when the next thing followed afterwards caused her to freeze up completely like a statue. 

A ghost like Willie had came into view and he and ghost Waylon happily embraced each other in front of her before the scene disappeared into thin air. Loretta was left staring towards the hallway.

The silence on the phone worried Willie and when she would answered the feeling just grew, “Loretta? Loretta are you ok?! Are you still there?!”

“I just done saw a ghost version of you right in front of me.” 

There was stunned silence that followed for a good minute. Based on everything he knew so far he felt like that was the correct world version of himself. Still that doesn’t take away the creepiness of it all. Here she was on the phone with him while at the same time she saw a ghostlike version of him. He felt bad for her. Willie got himself together eventually and stood up and stated quickly, “Me and Merle are coming over as soon as we can, do you have anything going on?”

“I got a recording session tomorrow but I can reschedule.” Loretta felt like this whole situation kinda takes precedence to working on an album. Something was wrong and they had to fix it.

“Great.” Willie said as he hung up the phone.

He and Merle had shows that day but they were both able to get on a plane after and fly to Nashville. Willie got off at the gate and immediately looked for Merle. Luckily he wasn’t too hard to find. His plane came in about 15 minutes after his did.

“Willie! Tell me again Loretta actually saw a ghost version of you?” Merle asked once he ran up to Willie. They walked towards the baggage claim to get their stuff.

“Yep sounded like it.”

“That’s freaky…. and this gives credit to my alien theory Willie.” Merle was excited in a fanboy sort of way.

“Not really, It could just be someone who more of a psychic than Loretta is with some problem against Waylon.”

“Or it could be aliens.” Merle reteriated and Willie just wisely kept his mouth shut as he went on, “I mean how else can you explain everything? The different worlds, your dreams-“

Willie stopped in front of Merle and faced him with a glare, “Merle just shut up. If there’s any cold hard proof of aliens being behind all this then I’ll shut up. Alright?”

Merle concededly sighed, “Fine...”

“Thank you.” Willie said and the two kept on walking. Soon they made it to the house and Loretta stood in the driveway. She ran up to them as they got out of the car. What happened the other day was still fresh in her mind.

“Hey boys, thank y’all for coming. Y’all didn’t really have to but-”

“No, no we wanted to come. It feels like we may be on the right track to finding out what’s going on.” Willie assured her. He was very much elated that they were finally moving forward to getting some answers. He took a look at the house behind Loretta and it felt eerie. This was definitely the house from his dreams. And not only that he felt the same intense feeling of wrongness that he did back in Littlefield.

Loretta nodded softly, “I want to help y’all with this. Why don’t you guys come on inside.” She offered and led the way towards the door. Once Willie crossed the threshold of the door however, he was hit again again with another flash of images inside his head. It caught Willie off guard just like before. However instead of just showing Willie evidence that he was in the wrong world, he saw something new. A strange metallic looking box with an equally strange symbol on the top and equally strange lettering over it. It was in one of the far corners in the basement.

Willie opened his eyes and found that both Merle and Loretta had caught him and led him to the couch. The other two looked worried for him as they watched him groaned softly. He sat up and faced them, “I think I had a vision...or something.” Willie said a bit confused. He wasn’t really sure anymore.

“Did you see somethin’ new?”

“I saw a silver looking box somewhere downstairs.” Willie stood up. He reckoned there was probably some connection, “I just saw it really clear my mind.”

“Maybe we should go and investigate then.” Loretta suggested and motioned to Willie to lead the way. Willie led them downstairs and into one of the farthest rooms. Merle turned on the light and it revealed a sort of mess in here of various odds and ends. Willie looked around and finally spotted some silver peeking out from under some old blankets. 

“That might be it.”Willie declared as he went over and started removing the blankets. Merle and Loretta helped until it was all clear and the box from the vision he had was laying there in front of it. Same color and still weird looking alien symbol and writing. 

“I bet its alien.” Merle said in wonder as he noticed the symbol as well, “That doesn’t really look like any language I know.”

“Maybe its a language we just haven’t heard yet Merle.” Willie pointed out but even he wasn’t so sure of everything anymore. He wasn’t sure if he believed himself just now when he said that. The box was thankfully easy to open and it there wasn’t too much inside. Just a note and what looked like a little glass screen device. This day was just getting more strange and yet he felt like he was one step closer. Willie looked at the glass device thing with unrecognizable symbols then at the note. It was addressed to him.

Willie,

If you’re reading this then this means you done realize something deeply wrong about this here world. You noticed that I don’t exist and everything ain’t as it should be. It’s like you’ve been put into a completely different universe ain’t it? You probably have a lot of questions and I don’t blame you but unfortunately I can’t explain too much right now I don’t have time. 

They found me.

The device I put in here is a key to a spaceship I’ve hidden just outside of Nashville. I would go and steal a ship to come back but I’m afraid of leading the feds back and causing more shit to mankind. I hope I see you soon Willie, lord knows I desperately want to get back to Earth and get back to doing what I love most and being with you.

Love,  
Waylon

Willie just stared at the note as if he was in a trance. And it caused something as he read the note too. Whatever prevented him from remembering Waylon was taken off. It was as if a weight was taken off of his mind and he was able to ‘see’ the other world more clearly. It was a strange kind of relief. He remembered now. How country music was suppose to be and everything else should've gone. He felt all the more bad for not taking Merle’s alien idea too seriously. 

Merle, meanwhile, had read along over Willie’s shoulders as did Loretta. His mind hung on the word ‘spaceship’ and he can’t help feeling like a kid who just got evidence that he was right and everyone else was completely fucking wrong. Alien apparently existed! His theories were thus correct and he faced Loretta, “I was right! Loretta I was right!” He was too happy with the satisfactory I told you so feeling that came over him.

He failed to notice due to pacing around excited, that the psychic spell that had gripped his mind have dispersed. He and Loretta can too remember the corrected universe, “I was right! Haha I knew there was aliens in space! Willie Hugh Nelson I told you so! I can’t believe I’m actually right!” Merle laughed with a big giddy smile and Loretta just gave him an annoyed look.

“Merle Haggard you best cut that out!” 

Merle heard her disapproved tone loud and clear. He stopped and had on an apologetic expression as he faced her with a guilty look in his eyes. At least he had the decency to sound a bit embarrassed, “Sorry ma’am.”

Willie didn’t really hear Merle and Loretta, He tuned them out as he was too focused on the note. Merle’s gloating was like background noise and didn’t pay too much attention. Merle and Loretta stared at Willie.

“Willie are you alright?”

Willie turned around and faced Loretta. He wondered how long Waylon waited for him. Was he expecting him to find him sooner. He remembered very clearly now when Waylon told him he was from an alien from a planet across the universe. What kind of alien that part Willie couldn’t remember exactly. Why was it harder this time for him to be completely sold on the alien idea? Maybe it had to do with the fact Waylon showed him undeniable proof whereas Merle hadn’t done that.

“Not really.” He said honestly as he stood up. Lot of emotions were going through his gut. Mostly guilt and worry that Waylon was gonna be mad that he took a while to connect the dots. But he doesn’t really want to dwell on the what if’s. Right now he wanted to get to his lover as soon as possible, “But we have to go get Waylon. I remember everything now, our guy is an alien. Merle I apologize you were kinda right, he wasn’t kidnapped but he needs rescuing.”

“Apology accepted. See now you get it Willie, I was right all along! You should’ve listened to me earlier Wille.” 

“Shut up and let's go.” Willie directed the last part at both Merle and Loretta as he pocketed the device. The three went upstairs and got into Loretta’s car. Willie’s desire to get to Waylon had led him to possibly breaking one or two or more driving laws. Willie barreled down the road as fast as he could towards the outskirts of town while he tried to not cause a wreck. He just really hoped Waylon wasn’t mad at or anything. But on the other hand if Waylon knew that he’ll have those dreams then what’s to say he also knew that it might take a while for him to come around. His gut told him that was most likely the case. 

“How do we even know where it is exactly?” Merle wondered to the other two after they arrived at a spot about 5 miles outside of Nashville. 

Willie checked the note and couldn’t find anything specific and felt his heart sunk, “Shit he probably forgot to write it down. What do we do now?” Willie faced Merle with a dejected look on his face. It’ll be awhile now to find it and he didn’t even know where the hell to begin to look. Merle felt bad for his friend and put a comforting arm around him. 

“It’ll will be ok Willie. We won’t give up, we’ll find it and get to Waylon no matter what.”

“Thanks Merle.” Willie felt daunted by the task, there was just so many spots on the outskirts where Waylon parked the ship at.

What they didn’t noticed was Loretta who walked further from the side of the side and down the grassy field towards an abandoned house. She had sensed the psychic link between the wrong world and the right one was as strong as the one back at the house. In other words she saw a ghostlike ship flashed in and out behind the house. She only made it halfway before she turned around and called back to the other two, “Merle! Willie! The ship over here!” Merle and Willie looked up to see Loretta pointing then turned back around to run up to that spot. They didn’t waste another second and followed on after her. 

Once they arrived Willie stared at the empty air before him. He remembered the device and took it out of his pocket. He looked at it, confused of what to press at first then just decided to press any old weird looking icon. The first try didn’t work but the second the time did. The empty air was now filled with a dark silvery metallic ship. The ship was mostly covered by a dome saved for a circle of windows around. It didn’t seem to have any elaborate design either, it was all a simple solid silvery color. In fact to an alien buff like Merle it looked almost like if the architects were inspired by crappy sci-fi b-movies.

But if this shop looked similar to any fictional ship in the movies to Merle well he didn’t complain. He gazed at the ship more in awe and amazement. His belief in aliens had be completely proven. Now he knew for fucking sure the Roswell Incident totally happened and no one can never ever convince him otherwise. Not like they could before but it was more so now, he felt his beliefs deepened. Willie on the other hand felt more memories swim to the forefront of his mind. Waylon had showed him this ship of his. And took trips into space too. It just made him feel more guilty and everything.

Hell he can remember the plenty of times he and Waylon had sex inside, but no one needed to know that. TMI and all that. 

The door opened with a noticeable whoosh and the three stood there before the entrance for several seconds.

“I kinda thought aliens would be coming out telling us resistance is futile.” Merle joked with a smile.

“Just how many of those alien movies have you watched?” Loretta teased back before they followed Willie inside. 

The door closed behind them and the inside of the ship was something to behold. A high tech looking console with lots of complicated looked buttons. Video screen that seemed to float here and there. And chairs that hovered in the air. Now that was pretty dang cool. Merle gave in to the desire to try and sit in one of the chairs.

“Oh man this feels pretty cool. So what do we do now? Does Waylon expects us to fly to him? Cause we certainly don’t know where he is in space.” Merle asked as Willie walked up to the console. It definitely came to life when the door open so he can see various blinking lights and whatnot sprung to life.

“I don’t know.” 

“We don’t even know what planet he is on.” Loretta chimed in as she sat in the seat across from Merle’s, “Maybe Mars.” She smiled with a little awe in her voice.

“No offense but that’s cliched. I’m guessing Jupiter!”

“Why Jupiter?” Willie looked at Merle.

Merle’s shrugged, “I don’t know. Just the first thing off my mind. You got a better guess?”

“Planet Texas.” Willie said with a laugh right before he got startled by the screen behind him. It had came to life with an automated voice. Willie gave a little jump before he turned around.

“State your name.” The automated voice said and Willie looked at the screen. The voice repeated itself.

“Uhh Willie. Willie Nelson.” He stammered out unsure what’s going on exactly. The screen changed and now the ship started to rumble. The movement surprised Willie a little but he caught himself. He reckoned he should sit down now so he moved to one of the two seat left.

The same monotonous voice as before filled the air, “Engaging home beacon mode. Prepare for liftoff.” 

“Oh we’re actually goin’ to space now...” Loretta’s commented as she looked out the window. 

“I know it’s gonna be fun Loretta.” Merle happily said. He glanced out the window hen at Loretta, “I feel like saying full speed ahead now.” Merle laughed boyishly. Loretta just giggled to herself while Willie rolled his eyes light heartedly.

The ship went into hyperspace and before they all knew it, they were in another part of space. All three can now see twinkling stars around them, “It’s so...pretty.” Loretta said.

“Yeah. I should write a song about this, Okie In Space.” Merle laughed. He turned to the front and noticed a planet up ahead. It looked similar to Earth but with more green than blue, “Is that where Waylon is?”

“I guess so.”

“Y’all think we’ll be able to breath there?” Loretta asked.

Willie replied as he kept his eyes on the sight before him, “Sure as hell hope so.”

“And Loretta I want to let you know I will dutifully protect the Queen of Country from any evil man eating aliens.”

“Oh haha thanks Merle. They might just be peaceful and livin’ that country life.”

“Sure or they are man eating aliens bend on enslaving all of Earth and they forced Waylon to work for them.” Merle paused, “Them bastards.”

“Merle I kinda doubt that. If they were bend on enslaving all of Earth they might’ve done it already when they got Waylon. Or they could’ve changed reality like they did to make us forget Waylon to make it that reality. Why didn’t they do that if your theory is correct?” 

“Cause Willie they are biding their time. They are waiting for a better moment to strike!”

“And when would that be? They already an easy chance to do that when they got Waylon. Did they change reality to make us all slaves? No they just made it so Waylon never existed.” Willie pointed out as he looked at Merle over his shoulder.

“Or like I said before they could just be nice country folks with high enough tech to get to Earth.” Loretta repeated herself as she rolled her eyes.

“I’m hoping Loretta’s theory is the right one.” Willie chimed in optimistically and Merle just sunk back in his chair. Truth be told Merle was hoping that too, he just always went for the more exciting, dramatic theories. Maybe he was watching too many sci fi movies. 

The ship got closer to the planet and eventually it landed in a field. The sky was more of a blue-green shade then blue but the grass looked about the same shade of green as Earth. The door opened to let the three out and they looked around at the scenery as they walked out.

“Definitely doesn’t look like Texas.” Willie said. There seemed to be nothing but grass around for miles

“No duh Sherlock.” Merle laughed while Loretta looked around like if she was trying to figure something out.

“I feel some psychic energy around here.” Loretta announced and the two looked at her.

“Really you do?” That was new Willie thought.

“Yeah some. I don’t know if it’s the same kind as the one on Earth or somethin’ different.” 

“It’s probably the same kind.” Willie said with a smile and a friendly hand on her back.

“I wouldn’t know where to begin walking.” Merle looked around before he faced the other two. Willie stood in one spot while Loretta paced around a bit.

“The energy’s a little stronger over here.” Loretta said before she moved some more paces, “And it’s still strong this way.”

“Maybe it’s a psychic path.” Willie guessed.

“We can try and follow it. Maybe it’ll lead us to Waylon.” Loretta suggested optimistically. She turned partly around to where the energy still felt the strongest and started following in that direction with the boys by her side. 

It has been about two hours since they left the ship and started to walk and they didn’t seem to be anywhere close to the end. At least the temperature was nice. So far they didn’t encountered anything. They saw some alien birds in the skies but they didn’t seem to be man eating alien creatures thank the lord. They just ignored the three strange humans walking across the fields. Willie meanwhile was trying to remember more about Waylon’s alien side. He felt like he knew more about it but it seemed like the hold that was on him before was still holding that info from him.

“I keep thinking I know more about Waylon’s alien side.” Willie confessed. It was giving him a bit of a headache trying to recall what it was. Why was he on the run from? Was he an alien outlaw? That would definitely fit him.

Merle perked up and faced Willie. Loretta was a little ahead of them by now, “I have a guess.”

“If you imply he’s really some evil alien Merle...“ Willie calmly warned him. He would smack Merle one on the head hard. Maybe even a punch rather than a smack if he implied Waylon was an evil galactic conqueror. 

“I’m not, besides Waylon will be honest with you if he was. I was gonna say maybe he’s part of some elite alien.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Willie relaxed. That could be it but he wasn’t sure, nothing in his memories suggested that Waylon was part of some elite alien group. 

“I hit somethin’!” Loretta suddenly called out and she seemed to feel something in the air before her. Loretta’s outburst had caused the boys to stop so they didn’t crash into her.

“What?” They both about said in unison. Merle and Willie put their hands out in front them, they expected to feel something like an invisible wall but they were met with air.

“We’re not getting anything.” Willie stated with confusion as he looked at her. Merle took to lightly kicking the air to try and feel something solid, “Do you think it’s some kind of barrier?”

Loretta however sensed a psychic energy around a spot on the grass, “I’m not sure. It feels small enough that I want to say it’s a door.”

“How come you can feel it?” Merle asked as he tried to touch something in the same area.

“I reckon maybe it’s cause I’m psychic. I can’t see anything though.”

“That’s cause it’s only visible to us.” A familiar voice suddenly rang out behind them. Willie turned around and there was Waylon, standing only a few feet away. Waylon looked just as every bit as he can remember. Except for the clothes, apparently Waylon was wearing a mostly regle looking white with purple stripes at the seams. Willie was overcome with emotions as soon as he saw Waylon.

“Waylon!” Willie shouted with joy as he immediately ran over and tightly embraced his lover into a passionate kiss. Waylon hugged him close and returned the kiss, letting several seconds pass before they pulled apart. He can almost feel the happy tears come out onto his face. And he can tell Waylon was just as happy to see him too.

Waylon put his fingers under his chin, “I was starting to wonder when you’ll be coming.” Waylon teased with a loving smile. 

“I’m sorry I didn’t figure out any sooner.” Willie’s voice was filled with sincere guilt.

“It’s alright Willie. I knew it might’ve be a while. Do you remember how kinda doubtful you was before I showed you proof?”

Willie paused to think on it for a second before he nodded with a bit of an embarrassed blush, “Yeah.”

“Well there you go Willie. If it had been over a year then I would’ve started to get worried.” Waylon assured him. He didn’t need to say it but he understood it clearly. He didn’t need to feel guilty about things at all.

Willie could not help but wrapped his arms around Waylon;s neck and bury his face in his shoulder. Waylon smiled and repaid the favor as he ran his fingers through his hair. He left a gentle kiss on top of his head before he faced Merle and Loretta.

“Y’all came too huh?” Waylon said a little surprised. It wasn’t that them coming royally screwed up his plans and was unhappy they came, it was just he guessed it was gonna be only Willie. It didn’t matter though, either way it would end with Waylon off this planet for good and back at Earth.

“Yes we wanted to help Willie out.” Loretta answered with a smile. Merle stood there in a trance like gaze. He stared at Waylon with wide eyes like he just witnessed the greatest thing to ever occur in his life.

Waylon took a look at Merle then back at Loretta. “Is he alright?”

“Yeah I just reckon-” Loretta began to say but Merle suddenly cut her off as he lowered his head on one knew..

“We come in peace.”

Willie rolled his eyes while Waylon just looked at him with an amused smile. Loretta meanwhile laughed casually, “Son you’ve been watching too many of them alien movies. Get up.” Waylon told him.

Merle got up to his feet as Waylon continued, “My kind don’t take to humans too well so we won’t go underground.” 

“Your kind lives underground?” Loretta asked for clarification. That was interesting to hear.

“Yep. Makes it harder for any enemies to find them.”

“What is your kind called?” Merle asked.

“Te’cua. Come on I have a little hideout this way, I’ll explain everything there.” Waylon motioned them to follow him. Willie got confused and glanced in the direction they came and back at Waylon. Surely they should be heading back to the ship and get back to their lives, “But Waylon the ships back there. I thought we was gonna back to Earth now.”

Waylon looked at him with a patient smile, “We will. I just need another day before I can put the final part of my plan in action.”

“Oh?...”

“Like I said I’ll explain everything once we’re there.” 

“Alright.” Willie said. He trusted Waylon.  
___________________

It only took another hour to get to the hideout. It was hidden by a psychic perception filter and Waylon had moved his hand to reveal if. They all of course was amazed by the whole thing as a small wooden cabin appeared in front of them. The outside looked simple and rustic, in fact it kinda reminded Loretta of her old childhood home. The inside wasn’t much different in look but there was some fancy tech around. As well as a fancy looking table.

“Y’all should be able to eat this stuff but let me know if you feel anything otherwise. I can heal y’all if that’s the case.” Waylon informed as he handed them their dinner. The food apparently looked similar to a steak on Earth except that it was more kinda purple in color.

Merle looked at the steak carefully for a second before he dug right in. Apparently e was the first as Loretta and Willie still looked at theirs more cautiously. Loretta looked over at Merle next to her, “Boy you just went right in there Merle.” She chuckled light heartedly.

Merle swallowed his first bite before he answered, “How can I pass up the chance to try alien food?” Merle paused for a second as if he was in thought. Then Merle spoke not unlike a professional chef who just realized the missing ingredient to really make a dish come alive, “It needs barbecue sauce.”

The way he said made Waylon laughed lightly as Merle was about to get up to see if there was any. Waylon quickly put a bid to that, “Hold on Merle, I do have some but it’s the alien kind and I’m afraid it might make humans mildly sick afterwards.”

“Oh…” Merle sat back down. “I guess I’ll eat it plain then.” He was all for being adventurous, but he didn’t want to get sick.

Willie chuckled before he turned to Waylon, “So...how come we have to wait until tomorrow to leave?”

“Yeah I think Doo will notice me missing.” Loretta added with a little worry in her voice.

“Any kinda panic over you three missing will never happened once I fixed everything.” Waylon assured them. Or more towards Loretta and Willie as while Merle did listened, he was just also busy enjoying his dinner.

“Oh...well alright then.” Loretta said.

“The letter said they found you. I’m assuming that’s whatever government y’all have?”

Waylon gave a nod, “Yep. I was what y’all would call a petty criminal.”

Willie searched through his memory banks if he had told him that before. He did but he also remembered Merle and Loretta not knowing Waylon’s true background. That’s probably why those two had surprised looks on their faces.

“Did you rob a liquor store or something?” Merle asked. Waylon’s admission just made him think of his own criminal background back on Earth. So of course he was curious about that.

“Stole from the high chief. I also done stole a ship and some weapons before I gallivanted around the universe spending all the money.”

“Waylon Jennings if I was your mother…” Loretta said in an affectionate/motherly tone of voice.

Waylon just laughed casually. He reckoned he would preferred Loretta’s punishment, “Yeah after about a year of that I decided I was getting bored so I head on down to Earth and became a musician. I was one of the few here that wasn’t pretentious and arrogant as all hell. I actually love being among y’all more so than my own kind so I reckoned just me being on Earth would be enough to keep them the hell away.”

“But they came anyways?” Willie supplied and Waylon softly nodded.

“Yeah, about the same day you started having them dreams Willie.” 

“How come I was the only one that had those dreams and the…..the world is wrong vibe?” Willie asked. 

“Because I put a telepathic barrier on you so you wouldn’t get hit. Or at least not enough to prevent you from sensing something wrong.”

“Oh.”

“What I didn’t count on was you might’ve gotten reset back to having doubts about other life in space.”

There was a pause of silence that filled the room as Willie took in what he said. He felt a sort of relieve come over him after he heard that, “I guess that would make sense. If you didn’t exist then who would tell me there are actual aliens out there.”

“So how exactly are you gonna make sure they ain’t comin’ after you this time?” Loretta asked.

“I’m gonna turn the table and do the same thing they put on Earth. I’m gonna make them forget about me. The government officials are supposed to have an important meeting tomorrow so I figure wait so I can hit them all at the same time.” Waylon explained as he got up to grab a staff with a pretty dark gem looking rick attached inside of a circle at the top. He walked back over to show it, “Now normally we’d be immune to stuff like that but this here gem should should amplify it enough to work.”

“Oh cool.” Merle said in a bit of awe as he looked at the elegant but simple staff. Waylon leaned it up against the wall before he sat back down.

“How did y’all fine that entrance anyways?” Waylon asked out of curiosity.

Merle pointed to Loretta and explained, “She picked up a bit of that psychic path thing. She’s psychic.”

Loretta blushed bashfully and glanced at Merle before she looked at Waylon, “I just sensed a little bit of energy and we just done followed it. I also picked up weird vibes at my house. The world really was wrong.”

“Yeah in the wrong reality she and Doo live in our house.” Willie added.

“It was...I saw ghost like versions of y’all.”

Waylon looked a little surprised then something clicked inside of him, “Well damn now I know why it took you a little longer to find your way here. You wasn’t living at the same house.” Honestly Waylon kinda kicked himself mentally for having a brain fart there. He should’ve realized sooner that if one take out one factor such as him never existed, then the personal lives of his friends may turned out differently. Such as Willie living somewhere else. And to be fair he had other things on his mind when he got caught, namely how to escape from potential prison time. Which he did obviously. He was also curious about how the musical landscape was in the screwed up timeline, “How was country music without me?” 

“The Outlaw movement came on more slowly and Bocephus was the one that started it all instead of you.”

Waylon paused, “Well that ain’t right.” He chuckled with good natured smile..

“I still helped but he’s considered the leader instead of you.”

“I see. Well hopefully we’ll get the world back on track by noon tomorrow.” Waylon hopefully added with a smile.  
____________________

Loud noises. There was loud noises coming through the walls. Apparently the walls weren’t thick enough to block the sounds of what obviously had to be Waylon and Willie making up for lost time. Or maybe not objectively that loud but certainly loud enough in a muffled sort of way to keep them from falling asleep. The two shared the guest room while Willie was with Waylon. That obviously made sense if the two were boyfriends in the correct world. 

“Just what in the dang world are they doing in there?” Loretted asked rather innocently in an absent minded way. She had on a confused look right before gasped softly and lightly blushed as it dawned on her, “Are they…doing it?!”

‘Yep!” Merle laughed as he faced Loretta with a childish grin, “Willie getting it on with an alien haha….lucky bastard.”.He added after a brief pause.

“Well I just wished they knock off the ruckus. I can’t sleep otherwise.” Loretta complained as she laid back down on her side of the bed (Merle and Loretta had to share). 

“Hey at least we know Waylon isn’t the time to get crazy should they ever break up.” Merle commented. 

“Why’s that Merle?” Might as well just listen still as there wasn’t any way of getting sleep soon due to the love making noise that’s still went on. She swore she heard Willie moan out Waylon’s name a few times. More time that she wanted too. If only because she felt awkward listening to others do that sort of thing.

“You don’t want to royal piss off an alien with powers Loretta, especially if you dated said alien. Otherwise you’re looking at a world takeover!”

‘Waylon not the person to do that Merle.” Loretta couldn’t help but rolled her eyes as she looked up at the ceiling then back at Merle when he continued on.

“I know that. I’m just talking hypothetically, like if he was one of those people that can’t take a breakup well then an alien with powers like Waylon’s...well say hello to your new enslaved life.” Merle rambled as the sex sounds still continued to fill the role as background noise, “And none of us won’t be able to fight back cause we won’t be able to remember the life we had before.”

“Well there ain’t no real worry of that happening.”

Merle laid back down on his side and gave it more thought. He recalled all the times he talked to Waylon in past. Course he didn’t know he was an alien back then but he was still the same old friend he knew before, “Yeah, Waylon wouldn’t do that. He is more likely to protect us from something like that.” Merle agreed after a few moments of careful thought.

10 minutes passed between the two which allowed the sounds though the walls to be glaringly obvious. Or at least that what it felt like, especially when you’re trying to sleep like Loretta was. She started to feel a bit annoyed while Merle seemed to cheer a bit for Willie. And there was one moment when the creaks and moans felt like it increased in decibels.

“I swear if they don’t knockoff that ruckus I’m goin’ over there.” 

“And interrupt an alien’s mating ritual?!” Merle teased in a fake shocked tone. Loretta gave him a look as Merle just laughed casually and easily dismissed what he said, “Relax I’m just kidding.”  
_________________

Nothing too eventful happened the next morning. They all had breakfast before it was time for Waylon to enact the final part of his plan. He had sent the three to wait out by the ship. He told them it shouldn’t be too long before they head back to Earth. And he was honest, it didn’t, They only had to wait about a half hour before they saw what looked like a bright purple ball of energy flying towards them. Apparently Waylon’s people can turn into ball of energy and that was their signal to get back into the ship.

Waylon changed back into his given form once inside and the door closed as he leaned the staff he had up against the wall. Willie looked out the window a bit as he walked up and faced Waylon. He’ll be amazed about the ball of light thing when they leave, “And they won’t realized they been had and come after you again?” Willie was concerned and Waylon put on a comforting smile.

“They shouldn’t. Like I said yesterday I was able to amplified what I did with that staff over there.” Waylon assured him before he took a seat in one of the chairs, “Alright why don’t y’all say we get the hell outta here.”

Willie smiled and immediately ran to the seat across from Waylon. He was wanting to head back to the life he knew just as much as Waylon was. With that being said though he wanted to ask Waylon some questions about his people. Another day he decided on as Merle piped up from behind Waylon.

“Wow….That was a damn cool thing earlier with the ball of light. Is that how y’all get around?” Merle asked in a little bit of wondrous curiosity. 

“One of them. It’s the fastest way we can go.” Waylon answered before he faced the screen and voice activated it. The same monotonous voice from the other day filled the air as Waylon instructed to lift off then go into hyperspace towards Earth. 

“I can’t wait to get out this stupid clothes.” Waylon commented with a light laugh after they came out from hyperspace mode. Now they were comfortably cruising which eventually came to a stop right before Earth.

“Oh I think they look pretty neat. Looks futuristic.” Merle chimed in as Waylon got up.

“That may be but they look ridiculous, especially on someone like me.. They feel ridiculous too. I would’ve changed before I found y’all but they done took my clothes.”

“I can agree, it doesn’t scream country living to me.” Loretta teased lightly with a smile.

“Yeah that’s for damn sure. Now there’s just one thing to do I reckon before we go back.” Waylon said with a light sign.

“Will it be hard to fix it?” Willie asked curious. It looked like Waylon was mildly deep in thought about something as he grabbed the staff.

“Nah shouldn’t be. Nobody but us will remember all of this.” Waylon stated as he looked at all three of them them more directly at Merle, “That means we all have to keep this a secret. Merle that means no telling your alien fan buddies that aliens do exist.””

Merle nodded sincerely, “Yes sir, I won’t. No one will believe me anyways.’ Merle added and Waylon was satisfied with his answer.

“Good.” Waylon said before he turned around to face Earth out the dashboard. He closed his eyes for a minute and concentrated before he opened them to reveal what appeared to be a mix of fuschia and purple like glowing eyes. The gem in the staff also seemed to glow a bit too, and honestly Willie wasn’t sure if it was working or not but he had a very good feeling it would.

After a few more moments Waylon’s eyes went back to normal, “It should be the right timeline now I reckon. Now when we get back its gonna be the like several months hadn’t passed.” 

“Well that’s fine. Gives me more time to polish up my next album then.” Loretta said positively..

“Everyone loved my newest single in the wrong timeline.” Merle pointed out.

“You can still write it and record it.” 

“That’s true.” Merle conceded. Waylon sat back down and the ship once again started moving towards Earth. After they dropped off Merle(Waylon reminded him again to keep everything a secret) and Loretta(He thanked her for her help), he landed the ship behind their house once they arrived. The ship, luckily, was invisible due to a perception filter. No one saw when the ship hovered over the house and Waylon teleported the two down to the driveway. He then sent the ship somewhere safe before he and Willie went inside and their correct life went on.


End file.
